The Going's On: We Are Young
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Kids will be kids. But when Dallas has no memory, Jenifer suffers a miscarriage and Carmen is on the edge of sanity, no one can blame anyone but themselves. And Fiona George. Will life ever be the same way again?
1. Life Troubles

_**1-Life's Troubles**_

The hospital was brimming with life. Nurses and doctors rushed to their stations, patients were left to wonder around the winding guys all looked terrified, as if they were going to catch something deadly. Of course, it wouldn't have been a Growlen Hospital if it didn't have thefairies and the elves trying not to get trampled: the teenage boys who had only made it half to wolf transformation: the vampires with their chipped teeth and shrivelling bodies.

But not all was happy and lively for not all were alive.

In an upstairs room, far out of the way of all the commotion, there was a small room with a young woman lying in bed. Her whole body was hooked up to many machines, her heartbeat being monitored and her breathing being kept alive by other equipment.

She had three visitors with her this time. The young boy sat and watched her from a chair beside her bed. If he had his way, Thomas would never have left her side. Carmen, the future Queen of Scarlatina, was sat on astool at the end of the bed. She also watched the almost dead girl as well as keeping her eye on her cousin and the third visitor; Heather. The young womanwas leaning against the doorframe. She knew she was not wanted there, but she stayed anyway.

"Tom..." Carmen sighed. "Things aren't goingto get any better." Tom's eyes did not leave Dallas. She looked so peaceful that she could have been asleep. No one understood what had happened to Dallas, she had quite simply just fainted.

"She's right, Thomas." Heather agreed when the boy didn't reply. "Keeping her alive on this machine isn't doing anyone anygood. Especially you."

Thomas chocked back the tears that were forcing their way forward, "And...since when did you know...what was good?"

No one was getting through to him. Thomas wanted nothing more than to keep Dallas alive. She was his whole world. He couldn't lose it was killing him. Every day he would arrive early, ever night he would wait until he was physically kicked out. It was killing him.

As Heather and Carmen paced the corridors outside, most parents shielding their children's eyes from them. A Princess and an ex-assassin together was not something anyone wanted their children to witness.

Inside Dallas room, Nurse Kelly, who never seemed to age a day, was talking Thomas through his options.

"We think it would be better if we turned the machine off." She explained. It wasn't what Thomas wanted to hear. It was the last thing he wanted to happen. But, deep down, he knew it had to happen.

He nodded his head, wiping the tears from his eyes as heclutched onto Dallas hand, "Just give us a minute." And Nurse Kelly left the two alone.

Upstairs, at the end of a long forgotten corridor, Courtney found herself looking at the old picture of her mother and aunt. She had stood there a few times before, but she had never tried asking for guidance before."Hey mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have a lot to say."

Thomas squeezed Dallas hand as the tears came rolling downhis cheeks, "These past few months of summer have been hard on us."

"But you've been by my side the whole time."

"And I wanted to say thank you for that."

"Without you here with me, I wouldn't have been able to do as much as I have."

"You've been my guidance over the past few weeks of my life, and I will never be able to thank you enough."

"I love you." The words of love rang through the whole hospital. Both mother and son were still trying to stop the tears, but things were falling apart around them too quickly. Nothing was ever going to bethe same as it was before.

"We're going to turn the machine off now." Nurse Kelly announced, standing and ready to go. It was the worst part of her job, but she still did it. Thomas nodded his head and stood up from his head. He leaned down over his girlfriend and pressed his lips gently to her forehead, "Goodbye, Dallas."

Nurse Kelly flipped the switch and Thomas was ready to breakdown in a fresh pool of tears. But being part vampire, his ears pricked up on a noise that should not have still been there. He turned towards the heartmonitor and then towards Nurse Kelly, "What is that?"

Back home in Scarlatina, inside the Hudson household, Jenifer was glad to be home. But she was not glad to have arrived home as oneperson, not two. The tears still fell from her eyes and everyone was being oddly cautious around her.

Tiger was trying his best, holding her close in his arms as they sat on the sofa. Nothing he said worked, so he was left to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Jenny..." He mumbled, kissing the top of her head. Jennifer nodded, breaking out of the hug.

"I-I know..." She replied hoarsely, her constant crying damaging her throat. "It's not like we were ready for this, anyway."

Tiger reached out and stroke Jenifer's hand, trying to reassure her in any way he could. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't be upset because I know how you feel. But..." Jen wiped away more tears from her eyes. "But maybe it was for the best." She raised her face to look at her boyfriend, her neon eyes setting a blaze as the words sunk into her mind.

"How was this for the best?"

The hospital seemed to fall silent as the young girl in the bed opened her eyes. The green that Thomas had thought was lost was as clear as day. Dallas stared at him from her bed, gently sitting up. Nurse Kelly was stunned, standing by the life support machine and watching the couple in awe. Things like that were not possible. Dallas had been as good as dead. But yet, there she was.

"Dallas..." Thomas gushed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He never wanted to let go as the joy of having her backin his life was not something he wanted taken away again. She didn't return the hug, however.

"W-Where am I?" She asked instead, slightly shuffling out of the embrace. It seemed as if she had almost forgotten how to speak, her words coming out too unformed.

"You're in the hospital." Thomas replied, starting to respect her space. He moved backwards a little bit, not wanting to distance himself too much. He reached up and pushed her messy locks behind her ear."I really thought I'd lost you, Dal, and I never would have-What's wrong?" Thomas could easily sense that Dallas was not her usual self. She was shaking from what seemed to be nerves, fear. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was truly terrified to be where she was right then.

The young girl shuffled back in bed some more, not letting her eyes waver from Thomas for a second. There was something about her that was off. And all was confirmed when Dallas uttered the words, "W-Who are you?"

A/N: ...O...M...S...G...DALLAS! NO!

WAAAAH!

hahaha!

Wow...Anyone see that coming? I DID!

I KNOW! I ACTUALLY SAW SOMETHING COMING FOR ONCE! EEEEE! SUPEREXCITED ABOUT THAT!

And anyone know where they've seen the exact same thing as Thomas and Dallas happen before? Come on, come on...At least ALL OF YOU should know!

QUICKLY! BEFORE I FORGET! I just posted a new story called Electric Role! It's a spin-off of TRR/WHSS and it's also a cross-over with Danny Phantom! I'm co-writing it with this awesome guy called AwesomeMan327! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANK YOU!

Well, this is another beautiful beginning to yet another GO story...You getting sick of these yet?

haha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

YAY FOR MADDI SPELLCHECKING! I hope this chapter lives up toyour happiness level ;) haha!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! I'm excited for this story! I really am! I was the one who came up with the title, Chloe was texting me and I was just thinking of title's then We Are Young came on my iPhone, and I was like "OMG IT SHOULD BE CALLED 'We Are Young'!" So yeah, I came up with it :D Does anyone else have a chocolate hangover? COZ I DON'T! Hope everyone had a safe and happy Easter. Bye xx Maddi**

True story that...Maddi did come up with the name from that EPIC song! Any of ya'll dislike it, TAKE IT UP WITH HER xD haha!

OH YEAH! Merry Easter...I've barely eaten any chocolate...

Peace & Pills ;)


	2. What Now?

_**2-What Now?**_

The house hadn't been lived in for a while, making it coated in a thin layer of dust. Thomas didn't really care as it wasn't his house, but he did care because it was his girlfriend's house. He would have had her stay with him, but Dallas still wasn't sure of who he was.

"W-Wow..." The half-vampire whispered, staring up the staircase as Dallas walked down it. She didn't look like herself, but she was still absolutely beautiful. Instead of her usual tank-top and jeans, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with green polka dots, with a black skirt. Thomas had never seen Dallas looking so much like a girl since they had met. With her hair tied up and the flip-flops on her feet, she really should have been unrecognizable.

The teenage girl blushed a bit when she says Thomas staring at her. Her memory wasn't doing too good, so she was having trouble remember herself as well as everyone around her.

"Sorry." Tom apologized. "I'm weirding you out, aren't I?"

"Just a little." Dallas replied, walking down the rest of the staircase. She kept her distance from Tom, which did hurt him a little. But he knew that Dallas knew that they knew each other somehow. Otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to him taking care of her until her memory was back.

"So...Um..." Thomas stuttered over his words, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn't sure of what to do or say around Dallas anymore. "What do you want to do?" Dallas started to think over anything that she could think of, but the two were interrupted b a little boys cries.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Jack-Jack went running over to Dallas, holding his arms up and jumping around in excitement. He hadn't seen his mother in almost two weeks. But Dallas had no idea who the little boy at her feet was. She looked nervously to Thomas, but he wasn't too sure of what to do either.

"Jack-Ja-Oh, you guys are in here..." Marni came racing in after the little boy. While Belle was out at work, Marni was babysitting him. "We just came in to get him some more toys."

Dallas' bottom lip quivered and she refused to lead her eyes away from Tom. He was still not sure of what he was doing, so he opened his mouth to speak instead, "Dal, this is my sister Marni. And you're...You're son, Jack-Jack." The teenage girl froze up.

"My son?"

In the Palace lounge room where the group of teenagers found themselves wasting their time away in, Tiger dumped a pile of books beside Abigail who had already stuck her head into a different one.

"You want to be a doctor now, Ab?" Celia questioned, eyeing all of the medical textbooks up. Abigail was flipping through the covers, making sure they were all the correct ones. She had asked Tiger to borrow them from his father for her.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied, but the assassin couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "And Thomas asked me to take a look and see if I can find a reason for Dallas' memory loss before we went off to college. I like a challenge."

"We all know you do." Tiger smiled, sitting himself down on the other sofa. His hands flew into his pockets and everyone was staring at him from the corner of their eyes. They all knew how upset Jen was about the baby, and Tiger had barely left her side since, but seemed almost cheery over something or other.

"How's Jen?" Heather asked from her seat beside the fireplace, opposite Tiger. He shrugged in response, "She won't talk to me."

"Just give her time." Rachel smiled, trying to make things better in the cold room. "She'll be back to her usual happy self in time." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She's just going through a..." Annalise drifted off, giving her brother a weird look before bringing herself back together. "Rough time and what is in your pocket?"

"Nothing." Tiger replied with another shrug.

"Anyone ever told you you're a bad liar?" Celia asked him, shifting in her seat. In one swift, unexpected move, she had him pinned down to the sofa as Heather pulled a small box out of his pocket, "Oh my..."

Jenifer wiped her eyes, trying to pull herself together. But it was useless. Every time she tried to think that everything was okay, she would realize that it wasn't and break down into tears again.

"Jenny..." Belle sighed. She got up from the kitchen table and walked over to her sister on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around the crying teenager and tried to get her to calm down. Jennifer didn't know what to do. She was trying her best to not start crying again, but it was very hard for her. "Sometimes, Jen, things happen in life that you just can't control." Belle started stroking her little sister's hair. "This is just one of those things."

"It hurts, Belle..." Jenifer whispered, knowing that her sister didn't know what it was like to go through the pain she was in. "A piece of me has been torn away...And it's my entire fault!" She buried her face into Belle's shoulder and started weeping more.

"Don't you ever say that!" Belle snapped, not wanting her little sister to be so hurt. "It's not your fault, Jen! None of this is your fault! None of it!" Belle wanted Jenifer to understand how things in life do happen, but that didn't mean she had to blame herself for it. "This time, there really isn't anyone to blame..." But they both knew Belle was wrong on that last point.

Carmen stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering why she was doing it to herself. "I can't be Queen, I can't be Queen, I can't be Queen." She chanted the words over and over again, hoping that if she said them enough time, she wouldn't have to be Queen.

"You have to be, Carmen." Arianna replied to her daughter, destroying all of her hopes. "The only reason your coronation has been put off for this long is because of everything that has been going on recently."

"Please..." The Princess whispered, turning to face her mother in the bedroom. "Give me time to think things over, PLEASE!" Arianna shook her head slightly, watching her daughter panic in fear. "Let everything that's going on now blow over and then...And then I'll do it."

"Fine." Arianna agreed, getting to her feet. "You can wait until everything that has happened blows over, but had better do some serious thinking, young lady!" And with that, the Queen left her daughter's bedroom, leaving the young Princess to start crying.

A/N: Ooooh! I think Arianna turned into Kaly there! :O! SHE WAS SUCH A BITCH TO CARMEN! ...But I loved it =P

'Staring at my reflection in the mirror, why am I doing this to myself?' There was a Jessie J inspired line up there too ;) hahaha! It just came into my mind...haha!

I feel really bad for Jack-Jack right now...

And Carmen...

And Jenny...

I wish I had spelt Jen's way normally...It's spelt Jenifer, but I always put a second N in because that's the way most people spell it...

...Will Carmen become Queen?

o.O WHO KNOWS?

Not me...That's for sure...HA!

And I'm waiting for someone to notice what's missing from this story...

I HAVE NO ELECTRICITY IN MY HOUSE! AAHH! Only got 20 minutes of laptop battery life left now...WAAAHH! My dad is changing the electric box on the wall...So he had to turn it all off! :'( NO INTERNET!

But he pulled the first box off the wall and there was wallpaper under it! Like, REALLY old wallpaper...And then he pulled the wallpaper off and there was MORE wallpaper! Both were very pretty...They were, like 50's wallpaper. Making this is a pretty old house! Nah, not that old...About 60 or so years old. ...Still think it's haunted...

And today I came to the random conclusion that New York and New Jersey were actually named after Yorkshire and Jersey in England...DON'T JUDGE ME! I'm a slow learner...

...Kevin's from Yorkshire...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Poor Dally...Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: YAY! Yeah...They're all going through a pretty bad patch right now...haha! Maddi did do an epic job on the title =P This is number 12, 16 overall! haha! It is a lot...But I don't know what I'll do once this story is finished! I'M RUNNING OUTTA IDEAS! Thanks :D

Two people that I LOVE!

BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!

I think everyone has just lost hope in these never ending sequels...hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Watching 9/11 The Lost Tapes….Scary shizz…

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Digging Deeper

_**3-Digging Deeper**_

"Come on, Jack-Jack." Marni spoke without emotion, picking the baby up in her arms. But he wasn't having it. Jack-Jack struggled, wriggling around, crying 'No' over and over again.

"MAMMA!" But all Dallas could do was look away. She didn't know the little boy, but he clearly knew her. Everyone knew her. Dallas couldn't be sure of anything.

"We'll see mommy later." Marni promised, leaving the house. Dallas and Thomas were alone again, and it wasn't long before the teenage girl broke down crying.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth his girl with any words her could think of, but nothing was working. "It's okay, Dal-"

"NO!" She screamed, breaking away from Thomas, staring him straight in the eyes. "I'm that little boy's mother and I can't even remember who he is. That is NOT okay, Thomas!" It didn't stop Thomas from pulling Dallas back to him letting her cry it out. She didn't protest. Even though she was still wary of who this boy was, it was certain that she had once before.

"Come on, let's for a walk around town." He suggested, his blue eyes staring down at her. "It'll clear your mind."

"Trust me, it's clear."

Things weren't much calmer in the Scarlatinan Palace. But it was a different kind of hectic up there.

"OHMYGODYOUHAVESUCKPRETTYEYES!" The little girl bounced around as if she didn't know how to keep still, as if she had never learnt that action.

"Um...Thank you?" Heather replied, backing her face away. She had no idea who this child was or where she had come from. She had raven black hair, and glowing purple eyes. Couldn't have been much older than eight, nine at the most. And with the accent she had, she was definitely not from Scarlatina.

"Do you see in like, night vision, only like, red instead of green?"

"No. I can see in color..." Heather replied, still not sure how to react.

"Are you sure?" The little girl asked, hand on hip. "Because you don't have pupils in those glowing, evil, RED eyes"

"Alright, who is this girl and who does she belong to?"

Before anyone in the room could tell Heather they knew as much as she did, Carmen came bursting into the room. And she did not look happy.

"STAR!" She yelled. "Stop running off you little twit!"

"Aunt Karia said you weren't allowed to call me a twit." Star replied smugly, a devilish smirk plastered across her face.

Carmen lowered her face down to Star's level, seeing eye-to-eye with the annoying child. She had an equally smug look on her face, one that read 'Don't try to out game me.' "Aunt Karia's not here though, is she?"

Star didn't reply with another smug comment, she instead chose to raise her voice and scream, "UNCLE DRAKE! YOUR NEW WIFE IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!"

"STOP QUIRMING AND LET HER DO IT THEN!" Drake shouted back from the kitchen.

"And I repeat, WHO IS THIS?" Heather joined in with the loudness. Carmen sighed, before spinning Star around by her shoulders so everyone could look at her. The young girls face was grinning with madness, as if she had taken extra sugar on her cereal every morning of her life.

"Guys, this is Star, Drake's niece."

"Not the bitchy girls daughter, though?"

"No." The Princess replied to Celia, "Not Karia, his brother."

"HEY!" Star shouted, running away from Carmen's grasp. "What's that?" She had finally moved her gaze from Heather's eyes, down to the box she held in her hands. But before Star could get a good look, Heather shut it and tossed it back to Tiger.

"I hate kids..." The assassin mumbled, making sure Star heard her loud and clear.

Out in the town center, walking around the winding streets with the wobbling stones, Thomas and Dallas had spent most of their time in silence. It was hard enough for her without the pressure of everyone staring.

"So..." Thomas asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

"I-If I knew anything, I would tell you." Dallas seemed shaky, as if she was freezing to death under the Scarlatinan sun. It was nerves, perhaps. Thomas hoped it was the butterflies in her stomach that she got when she was around him, though even he knew that was a long shot.

"I believe you." Thomas smiled reassuringly. And Dallas smiled in return. For a moment, Thomas thought he had his girl back. But only for a moment.

Dallas moved away from Thomas, stopping in front of a path of brightly colored flowers. They were all full bloomed, soaking up the last of the summer sun. Even though the sun never truly went away in Scarlatina, it was almost summer all year long.

Another smile crept across her lips, the bright yellow in particular grabbing at her attention.

"You like flowers, huh?" Thomas asked, he liked seeing Dallas happy. It made his world stop for a little while. It made all the problems go away, as if her memory had never been wiped in the first place.

"I don't know..." She whispered, pulling out one of her favorites. "What kind is this?"

"It's a Buttercup, I think." Thomas replied. "They appear here all year round, usually given to people in hospitals and stuff. Geoff uses them for medicines sometimes, too." But Dallas heard nothing after the first couple of words. Her eyes were wide and her body frozen, the buttercup fell from her hand and Thomas crouched down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." She replied, choking back something she wished to forget. "Just a distant memory...Maybe...I don't know."

"Distant memory of what?"

"I'm no-" But Thomas cut her off, noticing the watch on Dallas' wrist and realizing the time.

"SHIT!" He called out, jumping to his feet. "We gotta be somewhere."

A/N: Where have they got to be? Will Dallas ever regain her memory? Who else feels heartbroken for Jack-Jack?

I do not know. It's possible. YES! DUH!

How can you not feel sorry for that little boy, huh?

Still waiting for people to notice what is missing...

I'm thinking this may be the last GO. Thoughts? I am running outta ideas and the drive for this story, as you can tell from my lack of updating...Not that I don't love this story! But I've got sooo many new story ideas I may not get the chance to write because of stories like this hanging around...

ALSO! Go check out my friend demigodgirl1000. She's started a petition to get back our right as authors to OC stories. FanFiction staff have already taken them down and I don't know what I would do without Total Drama Music. So, please go message her about it :)

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Aw, yeah, he is ^^ Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Know what you mean...Sad time for everyone, but Jack-Jack is a super sad case! That makes two of us...I'm gonna miss it soo much! Thanks :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: GOOD QUESTION! Kevin in the story is Duncan's brother-in-law, Kevin in real life is my next door neighbour :D Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Ah, it's alright! I totally understand XD DON'T LAUGH! Power outages suck -.- 2 weeks and 6 days until your birthday! EEEEE! Do you still wanna vid chat? HIGH ON TRACKER JACKERS! WHOOO! hahaha! EPIC! Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I could not ask for better friends...The only way you could better yourselves is by moving closer to me ;) hahaha!

I LOVE YOU!

In this looooooong distance...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

NOT SENT TO MADDI! My poor girl was ill when she went to bed last night, and I don't wanna bother her :(

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. AN

Hey, it's Chloe!

...Bad news time...

I'm thinking of discontinuing this story.

...I'm sorry?

I just...First off, I feel as if barely anyone reads it anymore. And this story is one I have kept writing for my readers. Yes, it's fun, and yes I LOVE it! But I think after so many stories, it's time to stop...I don't think I should have started this one and I am sorry for doing so.

This is just a very frustrating story to write. You know I copy it from videos, right? It was a fun thing for me to do, a new thing for me to try when I first started doing it. But now I find it a very tiring thing.  
I think it may have something to do with the fact that I'm sick of looking at Windows Movie Maker...

I know I said I never wanted this series to end, and I never do! But it has to. For me, anyway. I have no objections if anyone else wants to continue it. Feel free to do so! This is a very fun thing that I have loved to do!

So, please continue to read my other stories, but I wouldn't hold your heads too high on this one.

Thank you all for being such amazing people!

Love, Chloe.


End file.
